The present invention relates to a wheeled hand cart for a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a wheeled hand cart mounted to the hollow drum of a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner for movement and re-positioning of the wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner, as desired.
Prior art shop-type utility vacuum cleaners are generally constructed as semi-stationary drum-type units in which the vacuum cleaner contains its own power source mounted on the top of the drum-type unit. A vacuum hose is connected to the power source for generating a partial vacuum in the hose to collect debris within the vacuum cleaner drum. Typically, such units are both wet/dry debris collecting units, and as can be expected, the drum, is quite heavy when filled. Caster wheels with brakes are provided to allow the drum-type units to be moved and re-positioned at various locations, where the caster wheel brake can be set for operation of the vacuum cleaner.
In addition to caster wheels for moving the drum-type units to various locations, wheeled hand carts have also been developed for moving the wet/dry utility drum-type vacuum cleaners. In general, prior art wheeled hand carts are similar to hand trucks used for moving boxes, furniture, etc., although they are specifically constructed and adapted to fit drum-type units. Such prior art wheeled hand carts enable the drum-type units to be tilted for moving the drum-type units on wheels larger than the caster wheels. While these specially constructed wheeled hand carts have worked well for their intended purpose, they unnecessarily have required a large number of parts which obviously affects the manufacture, assembly and cost of such wheeled hand carts. In one specific wheeled hand cart device, 116 parts are used to construct and assemble the wheeled hand cart relative to a wet/dry utility drum-type vacuum cleaner unit. This suggests that a substantial opportunity exists to provide a new and improved wheeled hand cart for wet/dry utility drum-type vacuum cleaners which overcomes the aforenoted deficiencies of prior art wheeled hand carts for wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner drum-type units.